


red room

by flowermouth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of Na Jaemin, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermouth/pseuds/flowermouth
Summary: “Renjun,” Jeno hisses, his eyes shifting left and right as he is dragged, very obviously, to the bathroom, “We are in public. ”“I don’t care,” is Renjun’s coolheaded reply. He locks the bathroom door and starts unbuckling his belt, “Get on your knees.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 265





	red room

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in between 3 fics now so u know what that means: unbetad short fic!

“Renjun,” Jeno hisses, his eyes shifting left and right as he is dragged, very obviously, to the bathroom, “We are in _public._ ”

“I don’t care,” is Renjun’s coolheaded reply. He locks the bathroom (single occupancy!) door and starts unbuckling his belt, “Get on your knees.”

“I’m sorry?”

Renjun rolls his eyes. He reaches up to grab a fistful of Jeno’s blond hair, twisting it in his hand. “Do I have to repeat everything I say to you? Get _down_ ,” he says, _orders,_ using the grip he has on his boyfriend to force him to the ground.

Jeno blinks up at him, innocent and sweet looking. Renjun coos at him, undoing his pants and pulling his half hard cock out. He taps it against Jeno’s bottom lip. “Here, puppy.”

Renjun lets go of Jeno’s hair to cradle the back of his head, index finger stroking the nape of his neck. Jeno shakes and swallows the head of Renjun’s growing erection, tonguing the slit and enjoying the taste of pre come.

“Pretty thing,” Renjun croons, making Jeno avert his eyes in shyness. “Ah ah, look at me, puppy. Can’t you take more of it? I know you can, baby. I bet you can take it all.”

Jeno accepts the obvious challenge, squaring his shoulders in determination. He drops his head to engulf Renjun’s cock in the heat of his mouth

"That’s it,” Renjun sings at him, the tight seal of Jeno’s mouth making his heart softer. “Good puppy, Jeno, sucking my cock like that.”

The praise causes Jeno to preen, hollowing his cheeks as the vibrations travel up Renjun’s cock. His tongue doesn’t stop moving; he tries to cover as much surface area as he can while bobbing his head back and forth.

Renjun finds himself entranced with how Jeno’s lips stretch over his dick, how his mouth glistens with saliva. He’s so determined to be good and make Renjun feel good, and he keeps his hands flat on his thighs while his neck and tongue do all of the work, wettening Renjun’s cock sloppily.

Renjun, while he usually lets Jeno do everything himself, can’t help reaching out and threading his fingers through Jeno’s hair when he sees how hard he’s trying. His fingers tighten in the blond strands as Jeno’s mouth continues to descend along Renjun’s throbbing cock. Jeno lets out a whiny sound, eyes flickering up to Renjun’s, and Renjun comes then, using his grip on Jeno’s hair to hold him in place. Jeno swallows without complaint or even so much as a grimace, because he’s a good puppy and Renjun trained him well.

Renjun redresses himself right after, Jeno’s eyes following the zipper as he does up his pants. He walks around Jeno and leaves him kneeling on the floor, only stopping when Jeno clears his throat at him. He turns around, a bored expression on his face. “What?”

Jeno gestures down to his own cock, now painfully hard. He’s honestly surprised he hadn’t come untouched with Renjun’s cock in his mouth. “A little help?”

Renjun tilts his head to the side slightly. “What makes you think I’d ever touch your cock?”

There’s a long pause. “You talked to Jaemin,” Jeno says evenly, instead of the whirlwind of _ohshitohfuckohshitfuckthat’sfuckinghot_ happening in his brain right now. He’s still kneeling but Renjun’s words and the nonchalance in which he delivered them makes Jeno want to collapse.

“Of course I talk to Jaemin,” Renjun says, folding his arms over his chest and pretending not to know what he means, “he is my friend too.”

That’s a lie. Jaemin was originally a friend of Renjun’s childhood best friend’s boyfriend, but Renjun only realizes how small the world is when he finds out via Mark that Jeno and Jaemin used to date. They met up a few days ago to talk about Jeno. They’re barely friends, but Jeno doesn’t need to know that.

Renjun had contacted Jaemin through their university’s internet portal with an email perhaps more stiffly worded than anything he’d ever sent to a professor: _Good evening, Jaemin-ssi. When it is convenient for you, I would like to sit down and speak with you about your ex-boyfriend, Lee Jeno. Please respond to this e-mail as quickly as possible. - Huang Renjun._

Looking back, it was so fucking bizarre and humiliating. Renjun is shocked Jaemin even fucking replied to him at all: _uh if ur sure where do u wanna meet_ _Sent from my iPhone._

Considering who the two of them are and what they were meeting to talk about, it should have been horrendously awkward, but it was surprisingly...pleasant. Jaemin does this thing where he looks at you like everything you are saying is the most important, precious information he’s ever heard, even if you both know it’s insignificant. He also has this aura about him that makes him really easy to talk to, and this charm is only enhanced by the introduction of alcohol.

Jaemin had explained their breakup quite thoroughly. “Jeno likes it when you’re mean to him, and I couldn’t give him that. That...that’s not me. So I saved him the trouble and broke it off,” he looks sad briefly, but the smile he gives Renjun brightens up the dimly lit bar they are in, “but it’s okay because he has you now! And he really seems happy with you and that’s all I want for him.”

Renjun should have focused on the latter part of Jaemin’s statement and been relieved that he has such a genuine and caring friend, but his ears only catch on one thing. “Jeno likes it when you’re mean to him?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin shrugs, “Only during sex though. If you’re mean to him at any other time he’d probably cry.”

He takes a sip of his drink. “I’m really not that good at being mean, but you on the other hand…”

That comment earns Jaemin a painful flick to the forehead and their tab for the evening. After making sure Jaemin gets home safely, Renjun goes home and milks his cock dry at the thought of just speaking to Jeno in a condescending way. 

Jeno looks visibly shaken by Renjun’s news. “Oh,” is all he can manage. 

“You want some help, puppy?” Renjun asks him. The question is rhetorical but Jeno nods eagerly, aching for his touch. “Come here then.”

Renjun’s breath catches as Jeno crawls over to him, eyes blinking up at him hopefully. He looks so extraordinarily sweet that Renjun’s heart aches. He gets his hand underneath Jeno’s chin and makes him stand up to his full height, towering over Renjun. 

Renjun slips his hand past the waist of Jeno’s jeans, fingers running over the head first. He clucks softly. “You’re so wet already. You like sucking my cock that much?”

Jeno nods at him, bottom lip pushing out in a tiny pout as if he were embarrassed about it. Renjun finds this adorable, spreading the precome down Jeno’s shaft and cooing as he does so. 

Jeno bites his lip as Renjun wraps his hand around him firmly, jerking him off at a quick pace right off the bat. His hips thrust forward, pushing his cock into Renjun’s steady grip. The broad tip of his cock disappears into the small circle of Renjun’s hand on every upstroke and reappears with each downstroke, and he makes himself avert his eyes when he notices how much liquid is pooling between them.

“Look at me,” Renjun says sharply. “Don’t fucking look away.”

With great difficulty, Jeno lets his eyes slide back over to Renjun. Renjun is already looking at him, and once he sees that Jeno has eyes on him, he slaps the head of his cock.

Jeno keens, hips pushing forward even as he arches his back. His knees wobble precariously but Renjun catches him, righting him.

Renjun sneers at Jeno once he’s regained his legs, slapping his cock again. “You like it when I spank your cock, puppy?”

“Yeah,” Jeno moans, head falling back and eyelashes fluttering.

“Yeah?” Renjun echoes, cruel sounding. He hits the tip of Jeno’s cock several times in quick succession when he notices his exposed neck, “I told you to look at me.”

“Sorry,” Jeno whispers, tiny, humiliated, defeated, “feels good,” he says before correcting himself, making eye contact with Renjun. Renjun loves it.

“Your cock is so big in my hand, baby. Can’t wait to go home and let you fuck me like a ragdoll,” Renjun hums.

“Renjun,” Jeno whines.

“What is it, puppy? You know I love it when you yank me around and fuck me until it I can’t breathe.”

“I _can’t,_ ” Jeno pants, sounding slightly miserable. His voice takes on a tortured edge when Renjun looks down and spits directly on his cock, spreading the wetness around.

“You can, baby,” Renjun encourages him, twisting his wrist on the upstroke. “When we finish here, we can go home and you can fuck me raw.”

“Raw,” Jeno breathes in disbelief, hips twitching. They haven’t done that yet.

“Mhm. Gonna hold my tight little ass open and let you fuck your big cock inside me,” Renjun muses. “Gonna stretch my little fuckhole until it’s perfect and just for your cock. Need you to come inside me too, need you to fuck my hole and come deep inside and keep fucking me until your seed splashes out and makes a mess everywhere. Might even let you get your mouth on my hole so you can lick my pussy clean—”

Without thinking, Jeno tilts his head and presses his face against Renjun’s neck as he comes, Renjun’s small hand working his cock until he is a trembling mess in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> no renjun does not have a pussy he just likes to say that word


End file.
